What would you do for your cell phone?
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Trunks takes one of pan's priced possesions second only to her bandana what will trunks make pan do to get it back? Read and find out PAN AND TRUNKS PAIRING *COMPLETE* HELL YEAH! ht tp:/watch?v f3sffW96sMI&feature youtube gdata my first youtube video watch it n review, its trupan remove the space!
1. Chapter 1:Give it back!

Disclaimer:I do not own Dbz/z/gt or any charecters or seetings nor ideas! If I did I would have this magical green paper called MONEY but I don't well not until I get my allowance but that's besides the point.

_Authour's Note:This is my first fanfiction I must warn you not all fanfictions will be mine because im sharing an account. Okay on with the story!

"Trunks!Give it now!" Pan exclaimed.

"Nope I don't think so Panny Unless..."Trunks trailed off.

"Unless what...What do you want you dork."Pan said angriy.

"Unless you meet my demands!"Trunks said

"You can't be serious NEVER EVER!"Pan yelled

"Oh well I guess I could always just keep the phone then take a tour through the text messages and then right before the phone takes a dip in the toilet I will check out this intresting diary app."Trunks said knowing victory would soon be his.

"You wouldn't dare!"Pan yelled

"Ah little Pan-Cake yes I would."Trunks teased

"For a whole week! You know your evil right. So your going to hell." Pan said realizing deafeat

"It keeps me up all night."Trunks said sarcasim heavy in his voice.

"It should...But What are you going to make me do?" Pan asked worrily.

"You will see."Trunks said with an evil look in his eyes and a smirk to match.

"That's what scares me!" Pan said

"You should be you are going to have to do what ever _**I SAY!**_ For a WHOLE week!...I'm hungry."Trunks said

"Come Trunksie let's go for ice cream."Pan said -

"Okay _panny-chan _but it's your treat!"Trunks said.

"Normal people say My _treat_ not your treat but your not normal are you?"Pan said jokingly

"You know me all to well Pan."Trunks said

"Let's go Monkey boy."Pan said after she laughed abit

"Lead the way Frying pan."

With that pan walked down the stairs of her house to her front door with trunks not far behind her.

After pan and trunks enjoyed there ice creams they headed there seperate ways pan heading home and trunks heading to Capsel Corporation. Trunks spent the whole night planning what he'd make pan do. While she worried about what she would have to do.

Sorry for the short chapter but this is just to see if anyone is reading I need at least 2 review or no more there be another chapter? It's up to you!

SUPER PAN CHAN!


	2. Chapter 2 :But that's mine

Disclaimer:I own nothing except the story plot no charecters places I use nor db/z/gt/kai if I did I would have these wonderful peices of paper called MONEY technacalliy i'm a freaking minor so if you try to sue me you will get NOTHING!

Authour's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed it was greatly appreciated If i'm not mistaken I have fixed what make this sorry hard to read so there should be nothing stopping you from enjoying this story maybe a view spelling and grammar mistakes but I won 14 spelling bees in my day yes 14! I am proud of that I know how to spell let me let you go on with the story!

"Pan sweety breakfast is ready!"Videl called out to her seldom daughter who was in prepration for an eventful day at orange star high or so was thought...

"Comming Mother I am just fininishing up my hair after I am done I will join you for breakfast." Pan replied from up stairs in the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

"Okay just hurry home you must not keep Trunks waiting for long." Videl said as pan was walking down stairs to join her immediate family in a nutritious breakfast.

"O-...Wait who is waiting for me?" Pan said as she entered the kitchen where she found her mother and father at the table aswell as an unexpected guest...in her case.

"Trunks what on earth are you doing here!"Pan said

"Why what ever do you mean _panny-chan_ ?" Trunks said in a teasing manner.

"Pan, Trunks here has just offered to take you to school is there problem with this he use to take you school everyday has something happened?"Gohan said

"No father I was just taken by surprise is all." Pan said thru clutched teeth.

"Okay eat _panny _so you are not late would not want that would we?"Trunks said

Pan the engaged in a very delious breakfast.

Pan was on her last peice of bacon its was calling her name she could already taste the yummy goodness and was just about to devour it when Trunks said

"Oh pan." She stopped dead in her tracks then looked at the bacon then trunks sh

her parents had already exited the kitchen so it was trunks and pan all alone.

"No anything but that." pan pleaded

"Yes." Trunks said

"How can you be so heartless."Pan said as she sniffled

"I don't know but...you have to do it!"Trunks said smirking evily

"Here take it you monster!"Pan said while raising the bacon in his direction with her head hung low.

"Feed it to me."Trunks sais

"Pardon me."Pan said knowing wgat he said just checking to see if he was really that much of a Jack ass.

"You heard me pan _Feed it to me_ your very _last peice of bacon_." Trunks said while smirking.

"You are a very horrible person and I want you DEAD so I can burn your head in the fireplace and I'll make bacon with the fire from the same fireplace while I watch your head slowly turn to ash so there!"Pan said

"Wow pan I had no Idea you want my death so soon painful and merciless!I sorry." Trunks said

"Really?"Pan said hopefully

"Nah I'm just screwing with ya Now feed my the damn bacon."Trunks said

"Fine!Take it."Pan said while she put the bacon in his mouth.

He nippled on it then licked the whole thing while it was still in her hand.

"Just eat the damn thing already!" Pan yelled annyoyed that he was teasing her.

"No thanks im full."Trunks said

"But you did not take one bite! You only drowned it in you siliva!"Pan said

"Exactly now you can't eat it."Trunks said

"Say's who?" Pan said bringing the bacon back to her mouth just before she bit it he said

"I do now throw it away."Trunks said while smirking like vegeta.

Pan arose from the tabel and walked over to the waste bin as she was walking from the bin she noticed 1 seldom peice of bacon left she stuffted it in her pocket when trunks was not looking she had a great idea on how to get trunks back she smiled smugly

"You ready to go Panny."Trunks asked

"As ready as I will ever be."Pan said

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter is really really really reallly really very really short but this was only a tester to see if it is easier to read please let me know thank you to my reviewers this time I need 5 reviews for next chapter so review! It's up to you if theres another chapter!

SUPER PAN CHAN


	3. Chapter 3 How it began

Disclaimer:GET IT THRU YOUR THICK FREAKING SKULLS I DON'T OWN NOTHING!

Authour's Note:Sorry I have not updated in a while but I had the "Writer's Block". Btw I have been in the hospital with a broken wrist so for those who got mad at me I was not waiting for reviews I was trying to heal! But im iut now My wrist is still broken but im typing with one hand so excuse grammer mistakes and short paragrahs ect. Okay so one very speacial reviewer review me saying they did not understand why "pan did not get gohan to beat trunks azz" well trunks is very EVIL and in this chapter I will explain why this happened more fully. Okay now you may read and enjoy it...Btw it's pan P.O.V at first

_Ding!_

Finnally it's time to get out of this hell hole! I just can't believe I got no homework...maybe my teachers have been replaced by sone alien live form! I thought to myself as I rose up and began to head for the door. Just before I reached the door my teacher said

" may I have a word?"

I cursed under my breath so close

"Yes but please hurry I am...uh late to run an erran for my father." I lied

"No need to lie it will me quick tommorow is a very important day you must attend school understood?"She said

"Yes ." I said

"This means no sneaking off with ! You do way to offten and you may not sneak off with nor !"

Aw I was planing to go vist trunks tommorow at his office...well I guess I don't go to school often enough but I am smarter than most teachers thanks to dad and grandma nagging me to study.

NORMAL P.O.V!

" I go now my parents expect me home at a certain hour."Pan said

"Yes do tell your father I say hello." Pan's teacher said

At this pan walked out the class room heading towards the front door of the school. Most students cleared out but not all. When pan arrived to the front door she opened it and was surprised to see none other than her purple haired best friend leaning against a shinny red car.

"Hey Trunks-kun" Pan called to him

"Hey Panny need a lift home." He called

She walked down the stairs to greet her childhood friend.

"Sure but...What are you doing here." She asked "Did you forget you graduated a year and a half ago?"she teased

"Really! I completely forgot!" Trunks replied sarcasticilly

"Seriously Trunks why did you come here?"She asked again

"What I'm not allowed to pick my little panny-chan up from school?"Trunks asked

Pan's heart skipped a beat when he said _My _little panny-chan. Then realized what he said fully. "HEY IM NOT LITTLE!"Pan said hating being called little.

"Oh I _know_ I just like screwing with you." He said in a teasing manner.

Pan rolled her eyes "Just shut up and take me home you dork."She said

Trunks ignored the dork part and unlocked the doors both got inside the ride home was anything but silent they talked about random stuff. Like work and school.

When they arrived to pan's home trunks decided to hang out with pan for a while befire heading home.

" Pan I am,hungry go make me a sandwitch" trunks said from lying on pans bed

" No make it yourself!" Pan said

"fine!" Trunks said and got up and went to make his sandwitch

When trunks came back pan was in the bathroom. Her phone was all alone on her bed unattended

(an: Im about to change how the say stuff so it will be easier for me okay? Thnx)

Pans phone vibrates so trunks picks it up.

Trunk:,Pan your phone!

Pan: Okay I will be out in a sec just leave it on my bed and DON'T TOUCH IT!

Trunks:*smirks evilly* Why would I do that?

Pan: Because my father is gohan

She walks out of the bathroom conected to her room

Trunks: Don't even try that did you forget how much dirt I got on you?

Pan:,*rolls eyes* Like what!

Trunks: *takes pictures out pocket* Like the time you snuck out to that party when you were grounded, The time,you broke gohan laptop and blamed on goten, The,time you tped your teachers house, the time you popped your prinicipal's tires with a fork and then there is that time you beat up that boy for looking in your shirt.

Pan: Are you a stalker? *backs away slowly*

Trunks: No!

Pan: Surrrrrrreeeee

Trunks: IM NOT!

Pan: Please dont tell and please give me my phone back

Trunks: Fine... Only if you do what I say for the next week!

Pan: NEVER!

Trunks: Guess I will keep it then

AN: Im soooooo sorry that I haven't updated uy ts just im going through alot right now...please try and be understanding Im pretty sure you can figure out what hapoened from there if not tell me :}by reviewing me or messaging me...You should message me my boyfriend is my only friend and im not allowed to see him so it gets lonely really fast


	4. Chapter 4: Damn Dogs!

Chapter 4- Damn Dogs!

An: Okay this chapter will prob suck cuz im only updating to yell at my friend who just reviewed.

Disclaimer: I OWN GOHAN!

Emopanda2012/Michelle: Thnx for reminding me of the agonizing pain his memory brings honestly how did you think I made such dark fics? You really know how to make a girl feel happy! Im writing a new fic I shall kill you. Your death shall be bloody and full of gore I will feed your dead carcass to my demon children. Got that? :)

Sorry you Nice Reviewers had to read that. I apologize. She just made me even more sad This may turn into a blood fest too...i started this when I wasn't going through depression.

Blame Emopanda2012 neways enjoy.

The sun was shinning brightly and the morning breeze felt lovely on Pan's skin but she could not fully enjoy it knowing after she pulled her prank Trunks would make her day hell. Her heart hammered in her chest imagining her punishment.

"Nervous Panny?" Trunks teased they both got into the car.

"No I'm not" She said in her confident/fearless voice without a hitch or crack.

"What ever you Say Pan-Cake. You cant fool me."

Pan and Trunks were now driving to "Orange High".

Pan raised an eyebrow up at Trunks when they drove past her school.

"Your not really taking me to school are you?" Pan asked

"What was you first clue?" Trunks replied sarcasticlly.

_'Just as I thought.'_ Pan smiled a secret smile.

"What's with that little smile Panna?" Trunks asked suspiciously looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Just glad to get the fuck out that hell hole is all." Pan lied flawlessly.

"I wouldn't be too glad if I were you." Trunks smirked

Soon he pulled up to Capsel Corp and parked across the street.

_'This is my chance.'_ Pan exclaimed in her head. "Hey Trunks-Kun before you torture me can we go for a walk in the park?" Pan gave him puppy dog eyes.

It Just So Happened Capsel Corp is Located next to a _Dog Park_.

"Sure What the hell. Im not that heartless."

"Thnx Trunks!" Pan hopped out the car and Trunks follow suit.

Trunks and Pan held hands as they began to walk to the dog park.

Quickly as she could Pan slipped the piece of bacon in Trunks hood.

When Trunks and Pan walked near a bunch of dogs all hell broke loose.

About 15 dogs all stared at Trunks and began wagging their tails.

Pan knew what was happening slowly backed away.

Trunks held a look confusion on his face "...Panna?"

The Dogs watched him hypnotically.

"Okay?..." He said a little confused.

Pan giggled in anticipation.

Trunks turned to look at her and that was all it took.

The dogs trampled him to the ground. Nipping, Licking, Scratching, and Biting just trying to find where that heavenly aroma was comming from.

Pan could not contain her laughter. Watch Trunks get him was a little peice of heaven.

Trunks struggled to protect his face as he was attacked by a pack of hunger dogs.

Pan was filming the whole thing with her IPod"So youtubing this Shit!"

Finally a Droolling Pitbull found the bacon in his hood but couldn't get it without drowning his hair with drool.

After The Bacon was eaten the dogs walked off all but one who felt the need to hump Trunks legs.

His owner watched in amusement.

Trunks stood up but that dog would not understand the feeling wasn't mutual.

"GET OFF ME MUTT!" Trunks exclaimed throwing the dog off gently. The dog said "Fuck You Too." By biting his hand drawing blood.

"Im so sorry!" The owner lied then ran off with the very horny dog.

Trunks walked over to Pan who had just stoped filming

"And Cut!" She winked at him.

"Shut up Pan." He growled.

"Ohh Trunks I LOVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH YOU HAIR!" She mused.

" ." He harshly grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"RAPE! RAPE!" Pan yelled giggling

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically then Instant Transmittioned to his office.

A news reporter with a video camera came out of the bushes. He smirked widely then called his boss. " ? Boy do I have a story for you!"

Trunks let go of Pan as soon as they arrived. "Are you please with yourself?" He sneered.

"Yes very actually." Pan chuckledd

"How bout you be very happy to do this paperwork." Trunks said then placed a montain of paper work in her hands.

Not ready to use her new secret weapon she agreed.

"Hello?" Gohan anwsered his phone.

"Is this ?" A myserious voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Gohan questioned

"Pan's Teacher. Are you aware she was not present at school today?"

An: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFY REVIEW! XD


	5. Chapter 5: WHERE WERE YOU!

Chaper 5- Where Were You?!

An: MoshiMoshi! Its me again! I hope you enjoy this I think you all know why the title is the title.

After Trunks and Pan were done at CC they both returned to their Homes.

Pan walked in her house casually she was shocked to see her Father on the living room couch with crossed arms and an angered expression.

"Hello Papa" She said catiously.

"Hello Pan." Gohan said in a not so pleasant voice. "How was school today?"

Pan gulped. "..Fine...How was your day?..."

"It was Great. But I recieved a very intresting call."

"Oh really...?" Pan said trying to play innocent. _'Damn that snitching bitch of a teacher! Im totally dead!'_

"Yeah. A little bird informed me that _someone_ didn't go to school."

"I wonder who..." Pan chuckled nervously.

If looks could Kill Pan would be Pushing up daisies six feet under about a thousand times.

"Look Daddy I can explain~" Pan began

"Please do." Gohan said.

" I uh...dont like school." Pan tried

"What could possibly make school so bad you have to Skip!"

"uh...people bully me...?" Pan said looking to the ground _'Please Work!Please Work!'_

Gohan's eyes widened. "Pan I had no idea..."

It wasn't a complete lie sure those bitches at school could make you wanna cry like there's no tomorrow but Pan was a strong girl it took alot more than harsh words to break her.

Pan made her eyes water. One tear Fell. Then Two. And that was all it took.

Gohan swooped Pan in his arms and held her. She cried into him.

"Im so sorry Pan. What are their names i'll kill those little whores!"

"Please Daddy...dont...you'll just make it worse." Pan ran off too her room and locked the door. _'Man i'm a good liar!'_

Gohan knocked on the door. "Im sorry I was so upset! I didn't know! Pan open the door let's talk about it."

"I-its fine Papa...i'm fine. Just..." She paused for effect. "I'll be fine. I just need a good night sleep."

"Okay Pan...Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too Papa." Pan smirked _'Maybe I should be an actress!'_

An: Sorry this is so short.


	6. Chapter 6: Headlines

Chapter 6- Headlines

An: This chapter is with trunks it's kinda obvious why the called Headlines lol.

Disclaimer: I OWN GOHAN HE IS MY 2ND MATE! *shows off mate mark on neck* NOAW WHAT BIATCHEZ!

*next day at capsel corp*

Trunks had just had a good night sleep. He was off today. With a smile on his face he made his way downstairs to the kitchen for some food.

Bulma was sitting at the table reading not looking up from the magazine. "Hello Trunks." She said in a monotone voice.

"Hey Mother! What's for breakfast?" He said cheerily.

"Trunks?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Have you read any maganizes lately?" Bulma asked casually

"Not really...why?" Trunks asked wondering were she was going with this

"Come look at the trunks." Bulma demanded

Trunks read over her shoulder "Condom coupons...?"

"On the other side!" She yelled not beliving this idiot was in charge of her buisness.

Trunks read aloud. "Capsel Corp President found in Local Dog Bark Kidnapping Girl and heading off into the unknown?!"

"Keep reading it only gets better."

"Defenceless girl yells Rape desperately trying to escape his clutches?! Before the poor girl was carried off that appeared to be no more than 17 he was seen abusing puppies who just wanted his love?!" Trunks could not believe this bull shit

"ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN OUR FAMILY BUISNESS?! NOT ONLY DO YOU ABUSE ANIMALS BUT YOUR A PEDO RAPIST KIDNAPPER ASWELL!" Bulma yelled furious and took out a frying pan.

Trunks knew soon he would be six feet under so he did what he always did when in trouble telliport to Pan but unfortanetly for him his timing would get him worse than killed.

Pan had just got out the shower she dropped her towel and thats what Trunks telliported.

An: I know I know "This was EXTREMLY SHORT." Don't kill me.


	7. Chapter 7: YOU FUCKING PEDO!

Chapter 7- YOU FUCKING PEDO!

AN: Here you go ppl that weirdly read this story! :) btw in this Trunks is kinda a pervert.

Hearing a noise behind her Pan turned around her boobs jiggling in the process.

Trunks eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! PAN I DIDN'T KNOW!" Trunks tried to explain

"TRUNKS?! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!" Pan exclaimed

"IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-"

"OUT!" Pan blushed covering herself

"Pan-Chan are you blushing?" Trunks smirked

"ONLY CUZ YOUR SHENRON IS POINTING AT ME!"

"Dont act like you don't like it."

Pan's blushed darkened. "Your lucky My Parents Left For Work!"

"Your Home Alone Are You?" He searched for KI sure enough no one else was home. _'She didn't Deny it maybe Pan does still have a crush on me...'_

"Stop being a Pedo and Get the fuck out!" Pan threw a pillow at him droping her towel by "accident".

If possible Trunks grew even harder. "Sure Panny-Cakes." Trunks walked out not regreting a thing.

After Pan had finished getting dressed Trunks had came in her room again and they both sat on her bed.

"I never imagined they were that big." Trunks began imagining Pan's curvy naked body.

"Huh?" Pan interrupted him.

"Hm?" Trunks didn't really pay attention to his words.

"You never imagined what were so big?"

Trunks cheeks turned pink. "Uh...nothing?"

"Tell me~" Pan whined.

"It's just...your a little more matured than I thought."

"Your Thinking of me naked aren't you!" Pan glared at him. Then realized what he had said fully. "You imagioned how big they were?!"

Trunks was red as an apple. "Uh...I...um...sorry?"

"Would you like to see them again?"

"Excuse me?!" Trunks' mouth went dry.

"Earth to Trunks! I said Your A Pervert! Keep up!" Pan was starting to worry he had fallen ill. _'Whats with him today?'_

"Oh...I knew that." Trunks said trying to act normal _'Great now i'm hallucinating. It cant get any better.' _

"Okay...? Time for a subject change. What you want to do today?"

_'Claim you as my mate!' _Trunks innerself screamed in desperation. "Watch a movie?"

"Speaking of movies i've got a surprise for you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it...?" Trunks said hesitantly.

Pan smirked "This." She took a disk off her desk and placed it in the dvd player that she had in her room.

Trunks rose questioning eyebrow. "Is this Porn?"

Pan face paled "No. Just watch and see." She pressed play and sat next to trunks on her bed.

The disk was home made. For something that Pan made herself the graffics were good.

(The following is whats on the screen."

**Pan Son Films Bring To You.**

_**Those Damn Dogs! **_

**Starring.**

**Pan Son**

**Trunks Vegeta Briefs**

**Some dog owner**

**And **

**A whole bunch of dogs.**

Trunks eyes widened in horror as he witnessed the dog fiasco on dvd. Pan was laughing so hard she almost pee'd herself.

"You didn't..." Trunks said no believing his eyes.

"Yes I did~" Pan smirked

"Give me the damn disc."

"Nah Ahh Ahh." Pan said in a teasing voice. "Whats in it for me?"

"The Blackmailer Being Blackmailed...well played."

"Im just returning the favor is all."

"What do you want...?" Trunks asked burning with defeat.

"Well...Your going to forget all about the cell phone thing." Pan said holding out her hand.

Trunks reluctantly placed the phone in her hand.

"And..."Pan hesitated.

"And?..." Trunks said wondering what she could want. _'Anything you want my princess and it is yours...Woah Trunks Where did that come from?!'_

Pan Blushed.

"What's wrong Pan?"

"Your staring at me."

_'Opps'_ "And?" Trunks repeated.

"You cant say no...right?"

"...I guess not." Trunks said hesitantly

"In that case...Kiss Me." Pan closed her eyes hoping he wouldn't be disgusted or laugh.

Trunks just stared at her unable to move. _'Did she just ask me to...?'_

Tears started flowing down Pan's face rejection washed over her. "Im sorry Trunks. It was stupid."

_'DO IT STUPID!' _Trunks leaned in and kissed Pan with all the love for her he held inside since the day she was born.

Pan and Trunks thoughts were both the same _'HOLY SHIT IM KISSING TRUNKS/PAN'_

They broke away for air and Pan frowned.

"You didn't have to kiss me like that just to get me to stop crying..." Pan said sniffling.

"I didn't do it to get you to stop crying. I did it because I wanted to..." Trunks kissed away the tears

"Are you just saying this to get laid or something?"

"Dont you understand Pan-chan I'm In Love With You. I always have been always will be." Trunks whispered softly_'What kind of person does she think I am.'_

"R-really?" Pan asked shakilly.

"Of Course. Why would I lie about something so serious. In this crazy world My Love For You is The only thing that will remain true for all eternity." Trunks smiled softly at _his_ little Pan-Cake.

"I Love You Too." Pan said.

Trunks smiled widely then kissed Pan pationetly.

And they lived happily ever after the end!

An: I know the ending was rushed I just was dying to put this baby in complete oh yeah! That's how we roll! Neways review


End file.
